


[Art] A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by lanoyee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanoyee/pseuds/lanoyee
Summary: This is the accompanying fanart for "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" by queenssaviour.





	[Art] A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911407) by [queenssaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenssaviour/pseuds/queenssaviour). 



> I want to thank queenssaviour for writing an amazing story and for being so kind and patient with me, always giving me feedback when I needed it. You were absolutely wonderful to work with. I had a lot of fun.
> 
> Also big thank yous to Hannah, my cheerleader, for letting me bounce ideas off of you, and to the organizers of the Swan Queen Supernova for making all of this possible.

_"I came for the chocolate fountain. It was pretty cool."_

__

**Author's Note:**

> Fonts used:  
> Dandeleón by Burntilldead Typefoundry http://www.dafont.com/de/dandeleon.font  
> Cinematografica by Zetafonts http://www.dafont.com/de/cinematografica.font
> 
> Textures used:  
> #81 by sanami276 https://sanami276.deviantart.com/art/textures-81-65766257  
> #102 by sanami276 https://sanami276.deviantart.com/art/textures-102-93789173


End file.
